Unwanted Destiny
by Pickle Pee
Summary: All she wanted was to see her best friend one last time. She got her wish, but not in the way she expected.
1. Chapter 1

**So I suppose I'm a good 20 years too late to be writing a Saria x Link fic but I'll post this anyway. I wasn't planning to but I guess there might be a few depraved Greenshippers out there hehe. I loved Ocarina of time and as bad as it sounds, Saria was my first crush when I was kid so a story with her as a central character was a long time coming.**

**In order to appreciate this fic you should have already played Ocarina of Time and Breath of the Wild and I understand that a lot of people might have not played both games given how far apart their release dates were. If you haven't played both games, expect to be bamboozled.**

* * *

There was no place quite as enchanting as the Lost Woods on a sunny afternoon, and if such a place existed, Saria was sure that it would have been on a different realm. Perhaps the home of the goddesses? The forest was truly alive on this day. Woodland fireflies flitting through the air, every manner of bird and beast singing their own tune, the sound of water flowing from the rivers. The little Kokiri skipped around and about, humming her personal song as she went. A bouquet of flowers rested on her hands, she had picked each and every one herself. Each flower was a representation of the most beautiful colors in the forest and were expertly tied together to form a stunning collection. An imperceptive eye would have looked at the green haired sage and seen a picture of cheer and lively youth as she danced her way around the woods. But in her eyes was the unmistakable trace of a lingering pain. The young girl continued on her trek across the forest until she spotted a figure blocking her path ahead. She knew him, though she couldn't decide if she was surprised to see him here.

"Mido?.." Saria spoke softly. Her expression remained neutral as if she wasn't sure how to feel at the sight of him.

"Hey Saria.. Hehe.." the kokiri boy looked nervous.. He twiddled his fingers and eyed everything but the girl in front of him. It was unlike him, "Sooo… it's that day again huh..?"

"Yeah…" Saria answered in what was barely a whisper.

Mido looked at the girl in front of him. Lately she had been different. Not so much the person he was used to anymore. She tried her best to get along and enjoy her time with the other kokiri but she just.. wasn't the same. They were just small changes. Strange looks here and there, times when she would space out, times when she would disappear.. but Mido knew.. He knew she was more than a little broken inside and as much as he didn't want to admit it, He knew why..

"Look Saria…" Mido began, "I uhh.. I just wanted to give you this.." He reached for his back pocket and pulled out a unusual looking emerald flower, It wasn't big or as flashy but in a way.. It suited Mido.

Saria eyed the flower with curiosity before looking back at the self proclaimed leader of the Kokiri.

"Put it with the others will you…" Mido solemnly requested. "I… It would mean a lot to me if you did."

Saria gently took the flower from him. The boy blushed as her hand brushed against his.

"I know nothing could ever replace what you've lost but.. I really hope you can find happiness in the forest again.." Mido looked down at his feet as he spoke before turning around to head back to Kokiri Forest, he had made up his mind to give Saria some time alone.

The young forest sage watched the distance between her and her friend increase, but before he could get too far she softly called out to him.

"Mido.."

He turned to face her.

"Thank you.."

The boy smiled at her and spoke, "He was my friend too…"

**SARIA POV**

Everything looks the same. The staircase to the forest temple is still broken, the pedestal of time remains untouched, the tree stump I always sat on still stands. It's almost as if time has no meaning here.. My special place.. Still the same…

Then why..? Why does everything feel so different?

My eyes dart to the one thing, the singular object that wasn't there all those years ago. Right there standing in front of the pedestal of time. It pained my heart to even glance at it. A lonely slab of marble on which was written, words I never wanted to hear.

IN MEMORY OF LINK

HERO OF TIME

His grave is simple yet beautiful. It carries the modesty of the man to which it belonged. He deserved to be buried among the legends, the royalty in Hyrule Castle. Though that wasn't what he wanted. In the end he made it clear that he wanted to be put to rest in the forest. His first home.

I kneel in front of my best friend's grave and place the flowers down. The pedestal of time on which it was built was quite comfortable and easy on the knees. Once again I find myself talking to the air in front of me. As if he were still here…

"Hey… Happy Birthday.." I smile, "It's been a while huh?... a whole year since I've seen you last.. Might as well give you an update on things heehee.."

I clear my throat, preparing myself for what is sure to be a one sided conversation.

"The Kokiri are doing well. Everyone is starting to get used to the new Deku Tree! He isn't as mature and straightforward as the Deku Tree you grew up with but he cares for all of us just the same."

"Hyrule is doing fine and will continue to be for many more years thanks to you. I hear Castle town is busier than ever! It's funny, I'm still not used to the fact that the princess is pretty much an old lady!" I couldn't resist a small chuckle at that. "Come to think of it, watching _you _grow old was a pretty bizarre experience.."

Suddenly I feel my spirit begin to crumble.

"Are you happy now Link..? Malon.. were you able to see her again..? Are you together now? I hope so.. you two were always so happy together.."

My heart is constricting.. It.. hurts.

When Link channelled all of his courage and married Malon, it was the happiest I had ever seen him. The look of pure joy whenever he talked about his darling wife was unlike anything I have ever seen. I never would have wanted to take any happiness away from him.. That's why even when it hurt so much when he rarely ever came to visit the forest, even though it stung when I saw that my best friend was so happy without me, even though I cried my heart out when I felt like I was losing him, I never told him. He didn't need to hear it. He had a family and responsibilities. As he grew older, he slowly started to lose his spunk and energy until the time came when the energetic boy who was always searching for adventure was no more.

"I miss everyone… Ruto and Darunia are still around but Impa, Nabooru, Kaepora… I miss having everyone together.."

My voice is breaking, It's getting difficult to keep myself composed.

"I-I miss you Link.. And I can't explain why, but not having you around hurts.."

Tears… I didn't want to cry today. I told myself I wouldn't. I'm shaking. My words barely escaping through sniffles and sobs.

"I-It hurts so much…"

At this point there's no point in trying to mask the pain and even still, my hands find their way towards my face, trying to hide the tears charged with regret.

"I know all Kokiri live forever but if this is what it means to to be immortal then I don't want to be! There were still so many things I still wanted to do with you…"

It has come to the point where I cannot manage more than sad whispers.

"Come back.. let me see you again.. please... just one last time."

It's getting difficult to remain upright. I rest my body on the stone monument before me as soft sobs and whimpers escape my lips.

"Come back… Please…"

Silence... As always, no one can hear me. What am I doing? What's wrong with me..

Suddenly golden light bursts from the pedestal of time. Brilliant gold traces the line that form the image of the Triforce. The feeling of a light static tickles my skin as the light slowly surrounds me.

"Wh-what's going on?"

Looking around, it's difficult to take this all in after going through that emotional whirlwind. I try to step off the pedestal but before I could even make a move, everything was different.

My body slips forward and I catch myself before I can fall. The object that I was leaning on had disappeared. Link's grave was no longer where it was

My knees still rested upon the pedestal of time, though something was off.. It was cracked and smothered with what looked like dirt and ash. Moss and weeds were growing all over it. In the course of a second, the pedestal seemed to have grown old and decrepit.

Looking up I realize that this wasn't the Lost Woods.. I was in a stone structure and it wasn't in good shape. Shards of broken glass littered the ground from its shattered windows, The entire western wall had crumbled allowing a large stream of sunlight to enter the building.

All sorts of broken furniture and blocks of stone were scattered all over the place.

"What in the- where am I?"

Fear begins to take hold of me. Am I dreaming? My eyes dart around nervously and then it hits me.

I've been here before...

"This is.. The Temple of Time..?" I whisper mostly to myself. "Why is it- What's going on?"

The once great Temple lay in ruins. Its stone foundation in shambles. Moss and all kinds of flora grew on the walls and floor.

Suddenly my legs begin to move on their own and I find myself rushing out of the front exit. Wind rushes through my face as I step outside and for a split second, sunlight blinds my eyes.

…

"I don't understand…"

The Temple of time isn't the only place in ruins.. Everything is… The settlement down below had been reduced into a pile of rubble. Everywhere I look there are these things.. corpses of these big metal entities with long tentacles. They kind of remind me of Peahats..

One slow step at a time I make my way around the area while taking in the surroundings. As I scan the horizon I feel my eyes stretch as wide as they could go when they take in the image of Hyrule Castle.

"This can't be real right..?" I whisper, "There's just.. no.. way.."

My legs feel weak.. I'm shaking..

"That's impossible…"

Darkness surrounds the Hylian seat of power. The great stone castle is enclosed with a menacing aura. I've felt this darkness before.. How could I ever forget.. Ganon…

His presence more powerful than ever before, extreme hatred, burning malice. And its source was none other than Hyrule's seat of power.

My whole body is trembling. My limbs refuse to move. How is this happening?

"The seal was complete.. He shouldn't be back! Not yet! Not now!" It's getting hard to breathe. My voice is shaky. It's hundreds of years too early for that monster to return.

"I… I don't understand!" I grasp my hair in disbelief and sprint the other way. Away from the darkness if only to save myself from this crippling fear.

I run and keep running. I run in a place that I recognize as Hyrule but everything was off. The ground was misshapen, large patches of land had been burned, buildings destroyed, forests cut down. As I sprint across Hyrule field, I only now notice its vast emptiness. What once was a land filled with all manner of travellers and merchants found itself devoid of sentient life. What on earth is going on?

One thing that hasn't changed is the vastness of Hyrule Field. The endless sea of lush green would've been quite beautiful if not for the stain of evil on the horizon. My legs are beginning to tire. I can't run any further..

**3rd Person POV**

Saria sunk to the ground leaning on the wreckage of one of the nearby metal entities, tears forming and threatening to let loose. She had just asked to see her best friend again only to be reunited with the one being that she wished she'd never see again. Her confusion and heartache had been building up ever since Hyrule changed. Her hands clenched into fists, her face scrunched up in pain, she let her tears fall as all her mixed emotions run rampant. Curled into a ball, the once sweet and lively Kokiri had lost all semblance of her old self

"Why is this world so cruel…" She whispered as her small figure quivered from her soft sobs. There she sat, alone and afraid like she was years ago in the Forest Temple. Only this time she knew no one was coming to save her. No one was going to comfort her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright. She had no one. For the first time Saria had felt truly alone.

Slowly she noticed light begin to emanate from behind her. A strange glow of dark Maroon. She turned her head to locate the source and it seemed like the metal entity was coming to life. A foreign humming could be heard. The grooves around it began to glow with the same malicious hue as Hyrule Castle and what appeared to be its head began to rotate.

Saria quickly stepped back from the now active machine. She'd never seen anything like it. Steel was such a lifeless element but here right before her was a huge creature made entirely out of it. The machine's head continued to rotate until its singular eye came into view. Suddenly it stopped rotating and a stream of bright red light shone forth from its eye and centered right at Saria's chest. The machine began making strange noises, high pitched beeping that got faster and faster as the seconds went by. Saria, being physically and mentally exhausted couldn't make sense of what was happening and just continued to stare with teary eyes at the machine flashing a bright red light at her. The noises got louder and faster and at this point Saria was taking a few steps back, clearly spooked by the way the machine was behaving. Suddenly, just when she thought that it couldn't get much louder, a voice rang out to her side,

"MOVE!"

At that moment she felt all the air knocked out of her as an unknown figure pretty much tackled her aside into the ground. For a split second, Saria could see the metal beast unleash a concentrated beam of energy from its eye that completely obliterated the ground where she once stood. An explosion bigger than any she had ever seen left nothing but burning grass and smoldering soil in its wake. Eyes wide open and mouth agape, Saria looked on in horror, taking in what could've been her fate. She didn't have much time to process things however as the same voice from just a moment ago was shouting at her to get up and move.

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

The much taller figure quickly took hold of Saria's hand and dragged the Kokiri away from the machine which was now once again taking aim at them.

Saria ran as fast as her childlike legs could go, only now realizing the danger she was in. Even while sprinting like her life depended on it, she was able to have a quick glance on her savior. He was a middle aged Hylian from the looks of it. The stranger quickly pulls her towards the edge of a small hill and throws her down, jumping down himself soon after. A loud bang was heard as the ground shook and Saria witnessed another explosion above her as she tumbled down the slope. She collapsed with scraped knees and bruised elbows at the bottom of the hill and for a while, things were quiet. It appeared that she was safe being out of the machine's line of sight. The peace didn't last long however as the man who had pushed her came sliding down. He made a beeline towards the fallen Kokiri, crouched down and held her by the shoulders.

"What were you thinking?! You must be out of your mind facing off with a Guardian like that!"

Saria, still a bit rattled by recent events, could only stay silent and stare at the man in confusion.

"You're lucky that thing was missing its legs! Where are your parents? How could they just leave a child wandering the wilds on their own!?"

His voice began to tune out as Saria's eyes began to involuntarily close. She felt her body shutting down on her. All her energy leaving at that one moment.

"Hey can you hear me? What's wrong? Hey!"

His voice got softer and more muffled. She had reached her limit. Her body and mind couldn't take any more of this kind of strain. And so her body did the only thing it could do to relieve itself. Saria felt her consciousness slip away. Memories of better times slipped into her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know I'm a really slow update (Real life sucks) but I'll try to finish this eventually. Thanks to DS for bringing up the question of where Saria's fairy is at. Well honestly I found that her fairy was unimportant to the story I want to tell so I just dropped him/her. One of the main themes I wanted to express here is isolation and I feel that her having a fairy would be more of a roadblock so I'll leave the fate of her fairy up to your imagination if that's ok. There are of course some events in canon that I may have changed for plot reasons though they shouldn't be major enough to ruin the LoZ feel. Been a while hehe, enjoy.**

* * *

Saria's eyes slowly began to flutter open. She let out a weary sigh and stretched her limbs. She took note of how soft the bed she lay on was before realizing that she wasn't in her little wooden house in the Lost Woods. Everything came rushing back to her all at once, memories of her brief time in this ruined Hyrule and suddenly she felt the butterflies swarming in her gut. Her face contorted in fear as she examined her current surroundings. It seemed to be the inside of a huge tent. Easily big enough to house several other beds around her.

To her side, she heard a bit of soft shuffling and gasped when a voice spoke out to her.

"You're awake."

Instinctively Saria quickly backed away, crawling to the opposite side of the bed as she turned her head to glance at whoever was there. It was him.. The man who had saved her from being blown to bits by that metal monster. He seemed much calmer now and looked at her with a pleasant stare. His smile reminded her of Kaepora..

"It's alright.. You're safe now. I'm not going to hurt you."

Still on edge after everything that had happened, Saria just continued to watch the man, unsure of what to do and say.

"What's your name?" he inquired, his voice soft and gentle.

Deciding that the man seemed harmless enough to trust for now, Saria softly replied,

"Saria.."

With a warm smile, the man introduced himself.

"Hello Saria, my name is Ember. I'm the owner of this stable."

"Can you tell me where you're from?" He asked after a bit of silence.

"F-From the forest…"

Raising an eyebrow, the man held an expression of disbelief.

"The forest?"

Saria silently nodded her head at him, prompting the man to scratch the back of his head as he spoke,

"Well that certainly is intriguing.. Let's talk some more later. For now, why don't we get you something to eat? Gotter!"

Suddenly another Hylian popped his head through the entrance of the tent. He was rather large, in both height and weight. The man called Gotter responded,

"Yes boss!?"

"Could you prepare a hot meal for the young lady here?"

"You got it boss!"

The plump Hylian zipped right back outside as the man now known as Ember reached out to Saria with his hand.

"If you would just follow me young miss. The Riverside Stable is known to have some of the best meat skewers in Hyrule."

Reluctantly, the little Kokiri took his hand as she got off her bed and they walked side by side towards one of the two exits of the large tent.

It was a beautiful day. The Riverside stable stood true to its namesake, standing right beside a wide river. The strong winds blew on the tall grass and to the side came the sound of bleating sheep and shuffling horses. Saria caught a whiff of a strangely alluring scent and watched in awe as Gotter grilled an assortment of choice cuts over a strong flame out in the open field. There was another person sitting by the fire, a woman dressed in adventurer's clothing. The same woman stood up to greet the new arrivals.

"Oh you're awake! Ember told me what happened. What on earth made you think it was ok to get close to a guardian like that?"

There was that word again. 'Guardian' Saria took note of what these people called those killer metal buckets.

"Easy Parcy.." Ember addressed the woman, "The lass seems a bit out of it at the moment, let her eat a bit before interrogating her."

As they spoke Gotter had just finished skewering a few pieces of meat through a thin stick. He reached out to hand it over to Saria.

"Here you go young miss! One perfectly seasoned meat skewer!" The large beefy man gave her a wide smile as she slowly took the stick from his hand. Still with a touch of hesitance, she gave a soft and bashful "thank you."

Saria had never eaten meat before. The Kokiri children had always relied on the food that the forest would provide. Their diet was made up of mostly berries, tree fruits, and nuts so it came as a surprise when Saria's taste buds melted in pleasure with her first bite.

"I-It's delicious…" She praised the meal, staring at the skewer with eyes of wonder.

For as long as she could remember, meat had always looked and smelled unappetizing.. up until today it seems. It was a bit odd but Saria quickly brushed it off.

Ember took this opportunity to introduce the two others near the fire.

"Saria, the lady over there is Parcy and the one acting as our resident chef is named Gotter. You two, this young lady is Saria."

"H-Hi.." The Kokiri girl pretty much whispered.

Now, four figures sat around the fire, rears resting on half cut tree trunks. There came the sound of silence for a few moments, save for the whistling of wind and sizzling meat. The woman known as Parcy was the first to speak, unable to hold in her curiosity.

"So kid, never seen a guardian before?" She asked to which Saria responded with a shake of her head.

"Not until today no.."

Her response prompted Parcy to snort in disbelief.

"You kiddin? Where have you been in the last hundred years?"

Ember gave the woman a sharp look that pretty much told her to watch her tone before Saria gave an answer.

"A hundred years? I've never seen or heard of those things in my life.."

Ember, Parcy, and even Gotter who had been busy cooking, all shared the same looks of surprise and confusion. Brows raised and mouths slightly agape.

"Am I supposed to know what they are..?" Saria inquired, her uncertainty clearly showing

"Weeell yeeaaah, Guardians are pretty infamous for being the most dangerous things you can come across in the wild." Parcy shrugged, fully expecting this information to be commonplace.

Ember then decided to speak up, "Why don't we start slow? Can you remember what you were doing before running into the Guardian?"

Saria's memory went back to a few hours ago. Appearing in the Temple of Time, seeing Hyrule Castle, running in fear. Even now that she had calmed down a bit, she couldn't make sense of anything. Maybe these people could explain what was going on.

"I.. got lost." She made up an answer for now, "Do any of you know what happened to Hyrule Castle..?"

"Oh you mean the castle over the hill there?" Parcy asked, "All dark and scary like?"

Saria felt herself swallow before she replied.

"Yes... "

"Well the way the stories go is that about a hundred years ago, a powerful evil entity seized control over the Hylian capital. Apparently the guardians were supposed to be the protectors of Hylian-kind before the darkness arrived." Parcy explained with a finger placed on her lip. "Of course, I wasn't actually alive to see any of this, but I heard that there used to be a whole lot of Hylians like us back then. These days I usually just see the same old faces.."

"A hundred years…" Saria whispered to herself. "A hundred years since Ganon-"

"Since what now?" Parcy interrupted.

"It's nothing.." Saria quickly shook her head.

The green haired girl sat in silence, thinking over the whole situation. She stood up and without a word began to take a few steps towards the hill. Her three adult companions gave each other looks before getting up to follow her.

With each and every step up the hill, Saria felt her stomach clenching and breath hastening. The terrors of Ganondorf are not so easily forgotten and she was just one of many who were able to have a long firsthand experience with his evil. When the time came and she reached the top, the little Kokiri stood frozen in place, silently staring at the sight of a corrupted Hyrule castle once more. From behind she could hear voices getting closer.

"Hey, what's going on?" She heard the concerned voice of Ember call out to her as he followed upwards.

When they all got close enough she asked, "Tell me.. Have any of you heard of the Hero of Time?" there was just the tiniest glint of hope in her eyes.

"Hero of what now..? Time? Well I can't say that I have." Parcy said.

Ember looked over at Gotter who just shook his head before turning back to the 'child'. Saria looked straight down to the ground, her features pained and body stiff. Somehow Ganondorf had slithered his way back into her life, and her best friend was not only still gone but somehow, even his memory had been lost.

Ember decided to break the silence right then, "Look Saria, you've had a long day. Maybe you should have stayed in bed a little longer? Come, let's head back to the stable. You can rest there for as long as you need, until your parents come find you." He extended a hand towards Saria though she didn't make any moves to take it.

With her head still facing the ground, sadness filled her eyes as Saria gave a response to the kind man, "There's no need. No one's coming."

"What do yo-"

"Goodbye…"

With that Saria ran off. Her nimble Kokiri physique made it easy enough to avoid the Hylians who tried to keep up with her once she made it to a thicket of trees. Once again she found herself running and running, to the one place she thought would offer a little bit of comfort. Though it had drastically changed, this place was still in one way or another.. Hyrule, and she could never forget the way to Kokiri Forest. She ran as fast as she could go until she reached the hidden entrance that led to her home.

Through a heavy woodland path, she found her way as the sun began to set. The entrance to the forest drew near, but as she ran to the home she always knew, she slowly began to lose her way. Saria felt her sweat drop as she ran through the woods. There was a fog so thick and unlike any she had ever seen in the forest. No longer were the woods akin to an enchanting garden filled with nature's beauty. Now the entire place was just brimming with hostility. There were these erie faces with sinister grins carved into the tree barks almost as if they were laughing at her plight. It was strangely cold almost as if no life existed beyond the trees. Saria looked left and right but the path she was once so familiar with had changed beyond recognition.

...

What seemed like hours had come to pass and hopelessness began to build up within the young girl. She was nearing her limits at this point. A few more minutes of aimless wandering in this damned place and she'd be ready to burst out in tears of frustration. Through the combination of her childish nature and her spite, she began kicking rocks and throwing sticks at random directions while at the same time screaming her frustrations to the world.

"AAAARRGH why is this happening?! None of this makes any sense!"

Suddenly losing energy after her outburst, Saria began to slump down and lean on a large boulder as she dropped to the ground and buried her head between her knees.

"None of it makes sense…"

In this brief moment of solitude Saria's thoughts once again strayed towards her dearest friend.

...

It was late into the afternoon, deep in the Lost Woods. Link was nowhere near a hundred percent at the moment. His entire body was filled with cuts and bruises and yet he wore the brightest of smiles on his face as he spoke with his closest childhood friend.

"And what exactly made you think that it was a good idea to take on six fully grown Wolfos?!" Saria scolded him while tending to the worst of his wounds. Her face flushed red in anger.. Or perhaps embarrassment because he was currently without the upper portion of his tunic.

Link himself was unfazed. He was used to this kind of treatment especially from the girl who was literally his first guardian and babysitter all those years ago.

"I already told you. If I hadn't stepped in, that old geezer would have been ripped to shreds." He spoke with a light air, as if what he did wasn't at all a big deal.

"You were being reckless!" The little Kokiri nearly shouted.

"I was doing the right thing." Link smiled at his best friend, having all the patience in the world when dealing with her.

"Don't get cocky.. Just because you beat Ganondorf and saved the world doesn't mean you can handle anything…" Saria mumbled under her breath

"It also doesn't mean that I should stop being any less of a hero-AHH!"

Link flinched as Saria began stitching up one of the deeper cuts on his arm.

"Ohh I'm sorry Link! I'll try to be more gentle.."

"It's fine.." Link found it funny how fast Saria could go from being as demanding as Ruto to reverting back to the sweet girl she really was.

A rare moment of silence washed over the two as Saria continued to tend to his injuries. After taking a deep breath, the Kokiri decided to whisper her thoughts and feelings.

"You know you don't have to do any of this anymore right..? You did it. You fulfilled your destiny. You saved the world. No one will fault you if you decide to live your life in peace."

Seeing the look of distant melancholy on his friend's features, Link with a sneaky grin put a hand on the top of her head and proceeded to pet the girl, much to her dismay.

"L-Link!" she pretended to struggle and resist his touch but really, there was a part of her that enjoyed it.

He chuckled at his friend's behavior before opening his mouth to respond.

"I've thought about it you know.. Maybe I **should **just stay at the ranch and learn how to raise cows and cuccos. I'm sure Malon would just looove to boss me around…" Link stared into space with a sheepish look on his face before continuing. "But honestly, even with Ganondorf out of the picture, there are a still lot of people in trouble out there.. And if I have the power to help them, then that's what I'm going to do. After all being a hero is what I do best!" Link proceeded to give his friend a big thumbs up and a goofy looking grin. Honestly he looked silly enough being a grown man wearing a green fairy outfit.

Apparently it was enough to lighten the mood as Saria giggled at her friend's immaturity. Link never ceased to amaze her with his selflessness and ability to stay positive even at the darkest of times.

"You dork.." Saria smiled at him with cheeks just a tad flushed. "I've pretty much stitched up the worst of your wounds so you should be well enough to walk yourself back to Kokiri Forest."

Link stood up to stretch a bit before a glint of mischief made its way into his eyes.

"Before we head back.. I think there's juuust enough time for a bit of fun.."

Before Saria could even ask what he meant by that, she felt a pile of leaves smack her right on the face.

"Pfft! Peh! Pleh!" Saria tried to get the taste of dried leaves out of her mouth, all the while her so called friend was on the ground laughing.

In retaliation, the Kokiri girl picked up a stray Deku Seed from the ground and nailed him right on the forehead while he was busy making fun of her.

"AH!" Link reacted to the stinging pain as Saria charged and tackled him to the ground. Recent injuries be damned.

The two squirmed around in the dirt, wrestling and tickling each other though it was clear that Link was winning.

"A-AHAHAHA! L-Link stop!"

"Sorry Ma'am but this means WAR!"

...

Just that one memory was enough to let a smile creep through Saria's features for a little while. Just a bit before she realized that she was still lost and alone in a place that was supposed to be her home.

After another minute of silence, Saria was about ready to get up and try to find her way through the woods again when she felt something small tap her leg.

"Hi!" a strange voice suddenly rang out beside her.

"EEEK!" Immediately Saria jumped up from her spot and turned to face whatever was speaking in this forsaken place.

She eyed the strange creature no taller than herself. It looked to be some kind of living plant, like a small tree with arms and stubby legs. It wore a leaf on its face like a mask with a joyful yet static expression carved into it. For Saria, seeing the creature for the first time was more than unsettling.

"S-Stay back!" Saria scrambled around and reached for a nearby stick to defend herself.

The creature seemed to be unfazed and spoke in a cheerful demeanor, "My name is Oaki!"

"W-What?" Saria anxiously turned her head to face the creature now known as Oaki.

"My name is Oaki! What's yours?"

"Saria…"

"Like the lake!"

"The what..?"

"You have pretty hair!"

"Umm thanks…"

"It's green!"

"I.. suppose it is."

Saria was starting to get the feeling that Oaki, whatever he is, wasn't really a threat. His voice sounded almost like a child's albeit a bit hollow.

"What exactly are you?" She asked hesitantly

"I'm Oaki!" He answered.

"That's not what I… Never mind."

"Are you lost?" Oaki asked this question that made Saria's eyes light up. She wasn't sure what to think of him. She wasn't sure whether this small sentient tree was trying to help her or lure her to his home where he could reveal his true malevolent form and have her for dinner. But at this point of desperation, she was willing to take the risk.

"Actually I am!" She revealed a little bit too excitedly. "Would you happen to know the way to Kokiri Forest?"

"Ko..Kiri?" Oaki tilted his head to the side. "Nope!"

"Oh.."

"But I bet the Great Deku Tree knows!"

Suddenly Saria found herself grinning from ear to ear as she clasped her hands together in excitement.

"You know the Great Deku Tree?!"

"Of course I do!"

For the first time since the world she knew changed before her eyes, Saria felt a tinge of hope in her heart. Maybe she would finally get some answers. More than anything she felt a great wave of joy at the mention of the Deku Tree who she still considered to be somewhat of a father figure. Even though the sentient plant was technically younger than her.. He was still more of a Deku Sprout last she saw him but nevertheless he was a guiding voice of wisdom in the forest.

"How do you know the Great Deku Tree?" Saria asked still a bit too excitedly.

"He takes care of us!"

"Us?"

"Us Koroks!"

"Ko..roks?"

Saria took note of the name. Apparently there seemed to be a new intelligent species living in the forest. She found it odd that she had never seen something like Oaki before but she decided to leave it alone for now. Stranger things had been happening recently and seeing the Deku Tree can wait no longer.

"Could you please take me to him Oaki?" Saria asked, sincere and hopeful.

"OK! Follow me!"

Oaki began shuffling and wiggling his way along a certain path with his stubby legs and Saria tried her best to cover her mouth and stifle a giggle. Oaki was actually an adorable little thing. She followed suit albeit a bit slowly to match his steps. It didn't really matter to her. One way or another, she was finally headed in a direction that held some answers. She hoped to the goddesses that there would be some good in all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Saria took in the form of the Great Deku Tree. The last time she had seen him, he was only beginning the process of maturation. A couple of feet taller than the average Hylian but as of now it seemed that he had grown to his previous size before Ganon had poisoned him with Gohma. It was unbelievable.. Though unlike the ever smiling and cheerful Deku sprout that she was used to, the fully grown tree seemed weary. His expression resigned, his wooden bark worn, and his leaves dry.

As she approached with oaki wobbling by her side, the great tree began to move as he takes note of his new guests. Saria could make out an expression of great surprise on his face the moment he laid his eyes on her. To her it had only been a day since she had seen him last, albeit in a much smaller form. The soothing deep voice of the Deku Tree resounded throughout the forest.

"Dear Forest Sage… It has been.. Quite a long time.. If I am to be telling the truth, I was not expecting to see you again."

Saria rushed forward to seek answers from her personal father figure. She had so many questions, she felt like asking them all at once, but her better judgement told her to start with the most glaring question of all.

"G-Great Deku Tree! Please! surely you must know what's going on.. What has happened to Hyrule?" Her voice was shaking. Her frustration and confusion plain as day to the outside observer. To say that she was having a bad day would be an understatement. With a wooden eyebrow raised the sentient tree responded.

"I am afraid I am at a bit of a loss as to how to respond to that question.. There has not been any significant changes in Hyrule for over a hundred years…"

Eyes wide and brows furrowed the little Kokiri took some time processing the information before pouring out her thoughts.

"But that doesn't make any sense.. A hundred years…?" She had heard Parcy mention back at Riverside that Hyrule Castle was taken over a hundred years ago, though it still didn't add up. To her, things had only changed a day ago. How could she have missed the passing of a hundred years? Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the great tree.

"The day I saw you last was quite a long time ago.. Much longer than a mere hundred years. Perhaps a thousand, perhaps more…"

Now at a loss for words, she felt a lump forming in her throat. Eyes glued to the ground and breath uneven, she continued inquiring.

"W-what about the other sages? Darunia? Ruto? Have you seen them..? With dwindling hope in her eyes she regarded the great tree.

"...I'm afraid that even with the extended lifespan of Zoras and Gorons, the sages of fire and water have long since passed from this world."

"P-passed..? You mean.. they.." Saria couldn't find it in her heart to finish that sentence. Somehow the passing of a millennia had come and gone in an instant. Her thoughts shifted immediately towards her dearest friends. Even when tears were threatening to seep through her eyelids, she continued.

"What about the Kokiri? I didn't see any of them on the way here.. Fado? The know it all brothers? M-Mido?"

She didn't have to hear his answer. The Deku Tree's expression and silence was more than enough to reveal the truth. Whatever happened to the Kokiri, she almost didn't want to know. Though she knew that they were gone as well. Nearly everyone she considered as family.. gone in an instant.

"Centuries ago.." The Deku Tree began. "Hyrule faced a great calamity which forced the Kokiri children to adapt and change their forms. Unfortunately most of the Kokiri you knew did not survive and the rest did not live through the evils that plagued Hyrule for centuries afterwards. Ever since they changed shape, they have been referred to as "Koroks" Little Oaki there is one of them."

Turning her head towards her plant-like companion, Oaki began to spin under her gaze, giggling as he did so. Perhaps it was to give her a good look at his features. Unexpectedly Saria crouched down to get closer to his level and silently stared at the little Korok. Her hands slowly reached out to touch what was presumably Oaki's face. She felt the coarseness of wood and the texture of leaves as her hands began to tremble. This is what has become of her kind. Her family. For centuries they have suffered at the hands of darkness. Without a word, she pulled the Korok into a tight embrace. Tears.. Once again she felt them stream down her cheeks. Oaki himself tried to return the gesture with his stubby arms to little effect.

"Ahh! This is nice!" the hollow voice of the Korok broke the silence.

With a shaky whisper, Saria regarded him, "I'm sorry… I should have been there… As the forest sage.. As your family.. I should have…"

Her sobs kept her from delivering her message.

Oaki gazed at her with a look of confusion. She was crying. Why..?

Just then several figures began to reveal themselves from odd spots in the forest. Under stones and inside tree trunks. More of the former Kokiri now known as Koroks started to emerge from the shadows. The way they regarded her with caution, just barely peeking from their hiding places. It made her feel foreign. As if the forest had never been her home in the first place. The Deku Tree's voice resounded once again.

"Have no fear children of the forest. Our visitor today is a true friend. She will not hurt you."

Hearing the assurances of their caretaker, the Koroks began to come out of hiding. Their little forms now fully exposed in the light. All that remains of the Kokiri. Slowly they started to gather around the weeping girl before them, whispering to each other with curious mannerisms. Oaki, who was still the victim of Saria's embrace was the first to break the silence.

"Are you sad miss?"

Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, Saria mustered all her resolve to appear composed before the little Korok. A weak but genuine smile formed as she began to speak.

"Y-yes.. I suppose I am quite sad right now.. I lost many of my friends.."

Jumping in shock, Oaki declared in a commanding tone, "You lost your friends? Don't worry, we'll help you find them!" He gestured to the rest of the Koroks, who began nodding their wooden heads in response.

Reaching out to touch Oaki where she believed his cheek to be, she regarded him sweetly, "That's very kind of you Oaki but there is no need to find them. I'm sure that wherever they are, they're happy." Looking him in the eye Saria began to think of her past family. Even though the Kokiri she knew were no longer around, she was glad that a part of them lived on in the Koroks.

Once again, Saria heard the voice of the Deku tree echo in the forest once more.

"Forest Sage.. If I may, I must ask.. Why exactly did you disappear all those years ago? Where have you been all this time?"

The little girl shifted uncomfortably for even she did not know the answer to that question.

"To you, I have been gone for many years, but to me it feels as if only a day has passed. It's as if all those years passed in an instant… One moment Hyrule was enjoying a long needed state of prosperity and peace and at the very next moment it lay in ruins."

A low hum came from the ancient tree, a sign of deep thought and pondering.

"Time is not something that can be manipulated so easily. Even the Hero of Time himself needed sacred artifacts to bend time itself, and even then, he could not fully control it. Only a wielder of the Triforce or the goddesses themselves could have managed to put you into this situation."

Now that Saria thought about it.. It could have been Zelda. But a part of her refused to believe that the wise princess would condemn her to such a fate. As for the gods, they haven't meddled in the affairs of mortals in so long, why would they take an interest in her of all people.

Shrugging off the thought for now, Saria recalled something that has been egging on her mind ever since she arrived at the forest.

"Great Deku Tree.. What exactly happened to the Lost Woods?"

"Hm..? What do you mean my child?"

"Not once have I ever felt the sensation of feeling lost in the woods. But it seems like the forest has changed so much that the paths I used to know have become unrecognizable."

"It is true.. The woods have become more fearsome over the years… But the layout itself has remained unchanged."

"H-huh?"

"The children of the forest have always been able to navigate the forest with instinct alone. Those who share a connection with it can never be lost in the forest."

"But how then is it possible that I could lose my way?"

A moment of silence passed before the great tree spoke again.

"My child.. I have not the slightest idea as to why but… I can no longer sense a connection between you and the forest."

Silence filled the air. Saria stood in shock, her body trembling.

"B-but I'm the forest sage.. I'm one of the Kokiri.. How could I not have a connection with the forest.. I-I've lived here all my life!"

Oaki jumped at her sudden outburst. Surprised that the sweet girl before him could produce such a powerful sound.

"Please Fores- … Saria.. Calm yourself. Even I am unsure of what changes have occured in you, but you will always be welcome here."

…

Hours passed as the Deku Tree told tales of Hyrule's past. The Great Flood, The Twilight Era, And of course the destruction of the kingdom of Hyrule a hundred years ago. Saria found it hard to believe everything that has come to pass. The countless times, Ganon has come back to bring ruin to the world was astonishing. His persistence proved to be unmatched, though every time he made a move it seemed like a hero would always rise up to defeat him. The hero of winds, the hero of twilight, the hero of… trains? Whenever darkness came, the light would respond. Saria couldn't help but smile at the thought of other young boys carrying on the tradition of cladding themselves in green, going on adventures across the land as her best friend once did. Those tales would usually have a happy end, Ganon would be banished or temporarily slain. Though it seems that at this very moment, Ganon is closer than he has ever been to achieving his ultimate goal of ridding the world of light forever. There would be no savior this time, no one to rid the world of evil.

For the hero of this generation, disappeared a hundred years ago.

His body was never found, though the last mention of him described him as gravely injured by the machines that Ganon used as a means to take over. Machines that were once seen as the solution, ended up being the kingdom's downfall. The princess of this time was able to keep Ganon at bay all these years though it seems it wouldn't be for much longer. With no legendary hero to wield the Master Sword this time, Hyrule was basically running on a timer to its end.

Processing all this information was admittedly difficult for Saria. Her head hurt just thinking about all these events. Her heart sank at the thought of the world's doomed state. It seems that it was something the Great Deku Tree had already accepted and judging from how the people from the Riverside Stable were talking about Hyrule Castle, it's something that the rest of the world isn't aware of.

Taking a deep breath after absorbing all the information, Saria thought of whatever being cursed her to live the rest of her life in a world, so empty, waiting to be destroyed, in a world where all that she knew had been forgotten. She's met with a terrible fate, hasn't she?

Defeated, Saria sank into her own self pity.

"Tell me Great Deku Tree.." She began in a whisper, "Do you believe Ganon can be defeated this time?"

With a weary sigh the old tree replied, "With the destruction of Hyrule and the disappearance of it's champion, it is unlikely that there will be another who is worthy of pulling the Master Sword from its pedestal."

"I see…"

…

She took in the sight of the Master Sword. Untouched by time it shines the same way as when it was wielded by the Hero of Time. Though in all honesty she never would have expected its resting place to be in her very own special spot. Unlike the sword, her special place has changed quite a bit. Nature has taken its toll on the place. Wiping the moss from the pedestal in which the Master Sword was embedded, she came across the severely worn yet familiar words.

IN MEMORY OF LINK

HERO OF TIME

"Heh.. So it seems the sword has made itself back to you…" Saria couldn't help but smirk through her grief.

Oaki seeing the inscription on the stone began to slowly read out the words, "L-Liinnk… Who's that?" he asked innocently.

She gazed longingly into the grave, "An old friend…"

The Deku Tree had mentioned that only a hero with exceptional strength and will could pull the sword out of its resting place. Those who were not worthy would be risking their lives. She briefly thought about trying to pull it out herself yet she immediately cast the thought aside. She was no hero. Someone weak like her could never manage.

Turning to the Korok beside her, she speaks. "Oaki.. do you know the way out of the forest from here?"

The little Korok tilts his head as he answers, "Huh? Yeah!" Without thinking much, Oaki wobbled his way over an opening through the trees, "Follow me!"

Following his lead, Saria walked the now unfamiliar path of the forest. It was a mostly silent journey save for the quiet tune that Oaki hummed as he went. It was true.. She had never felt so uneasy in the forest before. If she didn't have her little Korok friend to guide her, she felt like she could lose her way at any moment. It was as if she did not belong. Even the birds and the little creatures of the woods would flee from her presence. She wouldn't be surprised if the Wolfos would suddenly start to act hostile towards her. Finally a faint yet radiant light began to shine through the trees and soon the two would find themselves at the edge of the forest. They had made it back to the entrance of the now dark and gloomy woods.

"Thank you my friend.. Send the Great Deku Tree my regards.." Saria began slowly moving away from her home, each step she took heavier than the last.

"Wait.. Your leaving?" The hollow voice of a Korok called out to her from behind. It seems he wasn't able to anticipate her intentions despite showing her the way out of the forest. "But you just got here! We made dinner for you!"

Looking over her shoulder, vibrant green eyes revealing a soul wrapped in confusion and sadness. She is able to manage a smile though there was no joy in it. It was a resigned look she gave him, from someone who has had enough.

He could barely hear her faint voice.

"Take care of yourself Oaki... "

She marched on. A slow lethargic pace. Nothing like the Forest Sage she used to be not so long ago. She felt something cold prick her skin. Humid air, dark sky.

There would be rain soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gotter! Hurry up and get those horses indoors!"

"Yes boss!"

Sudden storms.. They seem to come more often these days. Destructive weather perhaps a warning of things to come.

Ember, the humble owner of the Riverside Stable hadn't seen a sky so dark in a while. He wanted to be wrong, but his gut told him that it was going to be pouring outside for a long time.

"We need to get some food out of the shed and into the main building, come follo-"

He was cut off by the sight of a familiar figure in the distance, trudging along out in the rain. A certain emerald haired girl. The winds were strong enough to rock her from side to side as she pressed onwards.

Without a word the stable owner rushed out into the storm.

"Huh? Boss where are you going?!"

…

The insides of the Riverside Stable honestly wasn't much to look at. It was pretty much just a really big tent, the kind you'd see in the circus but reinforced with a wooden skeleton and with a few beds surrounding the edges. Still, compared to the last time she had been here, Saria could definitely say that it felt much more cozy now than back then. The few lights that hung from the rafters and wooden pillars did a good job of illuminating the place, as well as provide some warmth. It was dark out, and the relentless downpour of rain could easily be heard.

As for Saria herself, she sat on a mattress on the far end near the wall. There was a towel placed on her head. Drops of water would trickle down from her hair and down into the floor. Beside her was a bowl filled with a number of lit candles that helped her get dry. Looking around there were some unfamiliar faces. Most seemed to be travelers spending the night to take shelter from the storm. The owner of the stable was kind enough to give her an extra set of clothes to wear. Hylian clothing.. It felt strange on her skin. Heavy.. thick. Though she was glad Ember picked out something green for her to wear. A few of the stable's guests would stare at her every now and then. She supposed that her hair and eye color was a bit unusual even amongst the Kokiri.

She heard the light tapping of wooden boards. Footsteps approaching her.

"So.. do you feel like talking a bit more now?" The soft warm voice of the stable owner regarded her.

Ever since they brought her in, Saria had not spoken a word. She did as she was told and reacted to the presence of others, but would not answer any questions or reply with words. Her eyes empty, staring into a void which only she could see. Ember had seen those eyes on another before. He worried for the girl before him. Still she remained silent, not even glancing up to meet his eyes.

"Well if you need anything, just ask..."

With a sigh, he raises a hand to scratch his nape before turning around to tend to the other guests in the stable. Before he got too far, a weak and tired voice is heard from behind him.

"Thank you.."

For a moment his eyes spring open in shock, surprised that she had finally decided to use her vocal chords. Without a word, he turned around to meet her eyes, which gazed right back into his own. He couldn't help but smile. Perhaps he didn't need to worry too much about her just yet, and with that, he left her to her own devices to carry on with his work.

The more Saria thought about it, the more she began to think that leaving the forest was a bad idea. She had no knowledge of the outside world, no idea how to survive without the natural gifts of the woods to sustain and protect her. Perhaps it was in the spur of the moment. A lapse in her judgement that led her to make the decision to leave. But what she did know was that it was clear that she no longer belonged there and seeing the Koroks and the tired old Deku Tree in that state brought about conflicting emotions and memories that she would much rather avoid thinking about at the moment. Just the thought of living amongst the Koroks when she knew they were once Kokiri children... She could never do it. What kind of twisted reality had she been sent to..?

In her state of deep thought, she failed to notice the strange figure looming over her until now.

Slowly lifting her head, she began to take in the figure of a slim man, though however slender his form may be, that didn't stop him from carrying such an enormous load on his shoulders.

"Greetings little one!" a light and cheery personality emanated from the man. "You seem to be in a sour mood this evening. I think I might have something here to cheer you up!"

Saria watched in silence as the man struggled to reach behind his unreasonably large traveling pack.

"Now let's see.. I know I put it somewhere over here.. Hmm.. Wait no.. that's not it.. was it here..?"

He shifted through the many pockets and pouches in his pack without bothering to put it down to make his job easier. This however would lead to his literal downfall, as after he tried to reach for a particularly hard to reach opening in his pack, the man lost his balance.

"Ahh wait.. Here it is! Uhh wha-wha-whoaaah!"

A crash echoed throughout the stable as he fell to the wooden floor along with various items from his pack. Bits and bobbles lay throughout the general area. At the moment Saria's surprise and concern for the clumsy fellow outweighed any melancholy she may have been feeling at the moment.

"A-Are you ok?" The green haired girl asked despite her hesitance.

Almost as if he didn't hear or was just flat out ignoring her, the strange man quickly got up to a sitting position to stay at Saria's level and reached out to hand her a small item. What seemed to be a soft plush toy modeled after a creature with the characteristics of a horse, a Hylian, and a lion.

"Ta-Da! I got a bunch of these from a village to the east. I hear Lynels are all the rage especially with young children these days!"

Saria looked at the children's toy with a mild curiosity. Something this man didn't know was that she was most probably older than him. Ironic since he was giving her something like this to cheer her up. Even amongst the Kokiri, she had always been more mature of the rest of the bunch. Still, even an immortal child was still a child and she had to admit, even though she had no idea what a Lynel was, the toy looked.. cute in her eyes.

"Go ahead take it!" The man sensing her hesitance, encouraged her.

Slowly, Saria reached for the toy, feeling its softness in her hands. The adorable face knitted into the lion-like head made her want to embrace it with all her might. Though now wasn't the time.

"Thank you.." She uttered the same words for the second time since arriving at the stable.

Before she could say more however, something had caught her attention. Among the fallen objects that lay on the floor from the man's pack, one stood out to her. A certain handcrafted wooden instrument. The feeling of nostalgia came hard and fast. An ocarina.. It had been a while since she had played her own ocarina. Even before she was flung into the distant future, playing her song had not felt the same especially since her special spot had become the burial spot of her best friend..

Without thinking much, Saria put down the Lynel plushie and crawled towards the instrument. After picking it up and examining it, she noticed that it was not unlike her own ocarina. A modest little thing, though clearly it was made with care. The wood was shined well.

"Oh you're interested in that thing?" The man spoke up after noticing her interest in the ocarina. "I found that by an old shrine a few days ago. Looks like some sort of flute but for the life of me I can't seem to make any pleasing sounds with it hahaha!"

Ignoring him for now, Saria brought the ocarina up placing her lips on the mouthpiece. The storm outside raged on and the sound of rain still filled the room but the moment she blew on the ocarina, no one would notice anything more than the music. Heads turned and all would divert their attention towards the foreign, yet beautiful sounds.

Her song.. Still the same.. Then why did it feel so different..?

Her pacing felt slower though it wasn't intentional. Each note was stressed out longer than usual, the entire piece just felt more hazy. The others in the stable didn't feel the urge to get up and dance like a certain old Goron from long ago. Instead they sat still amongst the sound of music and rain. Music filled with sadness and hope.

…

Hours had passed through the night and the rain had yet to stop. The skinny man had introduced himself as Beedle, a rather odd name now that Saria had thought about it. Apparently he was a traveling merchant though how his back was able to take all that pressure while traveling around Hyrule remained a mystery to her.

Beedle had passed the time by telling her of a number of his stories around Hyrule. A certain story of how he had failed to enter Gerudo Village and sell his wares even got her to giggle a bit.

"Hihi.. Forgive me for saying so but you don't seem like the type who has the courage to cross dress his way into an all female village." Thoughts of her good friend Nabooru came across her mind. No doubt she'd skin Beedle alive if she'd ever caught him in Gerudo territory.

"Well I never even got through the front gate.." Beedle replied sheepishly. "Apparently my face isn't quite feminine enough to fool them.. And I just wanted to trade for some Gerudo spices too." His face contorted into one of disappointment at the memory of his failure.

After a while, the rest of the guests in the stable began to tuck themselves into their beds and things got much more quiet, save for the ever persistent rain. From the side a familiar voice spoke out to them.

"I'm glad to see you're getting along." Ember approached from his post.

"Ahh sir Ember! Would you like to join us? I was just about to tell the tale of Loti and the killer Cuccos!" Beedle exclaimed in excitement.

With a chuckle Ember responded, "As much as I would love to hear that story, I think it's about time I got some shut eye. The same goes for you two as well. Beedle, why don't we let Saria rest for now." Glancing at the girl he took note of her appearance along with the events that transpired, "It seems she's had a long day."

Almost immediately, Beedle got up from his spot beside Saria, "Oh! Of course! Forgive me, I've been rambling here for too long.." Looking down at his new friend, the quirky merchant gave her a warm smile, "It was so very nice to meet you Ms. Saria. Please keep those items as a token of our new friendship!" He gestured to the Lynel toy and the ocarina.

Looking a bit worried, Saria regarded her new friend.

"Beedle.. Are you sure..? It seems wrong to give your merchandise for free."

"Of course! Don't even worry about it. In any case.. you're much better at playing it than I am.." He said referring to the ocarina. "Goodnight miss Saria."

With that, the odd man packed his bag and walked over to the nearest bed. It seems even he himself didn't realize how tired he was. He fell asleep snoring almost immediately after laying down.

Despite saying that he needed to catch some sleep, Ember took Beedle's place on the mat beside Saria, making himself comfortable sitting down next to her. He could see the girl shifting awkwardly in the corner of his eye.

"So kid.. You wanna tell me why you ran off like that?"

Silence. She replied by shaking her head side to side.

Letting out a tired sigh, the stable owner thought of something else.

"Well do you at least wanna tell me why you were out, dazed in the rain?"

Same response.

This was going nowhere real fast.. It seems he needed to try a different approach.

"Look, you don't have to tell me anything about the past or what happened if you don't want to, but I do need to know where you live so I know who to ask to help get you back home. As you may have already noticed, it isn't exactly safe out there.."

It was quick, but for a moment he saw her body flinch and tense up at his mention of her home. Then it hit him.

"Do you.. Have a place to call home..?"

At that, he noticed the girl's eyes. They were drifting off again, her thoughts focused elsewhere. But to his surprise she replied.

"No.. Not anymore."

He didn't feel the need to inquire any more than that. It was all the information he needed from her. As sad as it was, he could think of plenty of reasons as to why a little girl would lose her home and family in a world like this.

Guardians, Hinox, Lynels.. Goddesses forbid the horrors she could have been through if she was a survivor of a Bokoblin/Moblin attack. The owner of the stable knew in his heart what he had to do.

"It's settled then." Ember said with certainty in his tone. "From now on, Riverwood Stable will be your new home."

Saria quickly looked up at the middle aged man. He was smiling. An expression of warmth and acceptance that touched her heart.

"S-Sir Ember! I couldn't possibly abuse your hospitality any longe-" She was cut off by the kind man.

"Hush! I don't expect you to stay here for free. There will be plenty of work around the stable for you to help with. Poor old Gotter could use some assistance."

Seeing the hesitance in her eyes, Ember reassured her.

"You don't have to make a decision now. Why don't you sleep on it? Just know that the stable would be happy to welcome another helping hand."

Leaving his offer behind, the stable owner stood up and left his guest to think about it over the evening. It was getting late and his back hurt from hauling everything indoors and safe from the storm.

Saria watched him take his leave as he walked towards the other end of the stable and to a vacant bed. She felt her eyes dipping from the sheer weight on her eyelids. It had been a long day..

That night, all slept soundly under the everlasting sound of showering rain.

…

Ember slowly opened his eyes to the singing of birds and the whistling of the wind. The bright light of the sun shone forth from the entryway of the stable, illuminating its interior. Most of the guests who spent the night seem to have left already judging from their luggage no longer resting near the previously occupied beds.

It appears he overslept..

Looking around he was curious to see if a particular emerald haired girl was still around, though to his disappointment, there was no trace of her.

Disappearing before anyone knew she was gone. Now that he thought about it, it wouldn't be unlike her to do so. After all she did run off before.

Making his way outside, he began to hear the faint and muffled voice of Gotter, his only other worker as well as the neighing of the stable's horses. As he got closer to the entrance, the voice of his subordinate became clearer.

"Just hold him steady hehe. He likes it when you pet him here."

As Ember stepped outside of the stable, he was greeted with the sight of a certain little girl stroking the mane of one of their finest horses. Gotter stood there beside her showing her the way.

She was dressed in some spare overalls worn over a green sweater and boots. Staple clothing for work around the stable. Gotter must have given her one of the smallest of the spare sets, though it still seemed too big by about a size or two.

Seeing the stable owner come out from his slumber, Saria took a look at him and gave him a grateful smile. Ember got the message. He was glad that she decided to stay. A child like her shouldn't have to live in the wilds alone.

"Wanna try riding him?" Gotter asked out of nowhere.

Suddenly acting nervous at the sight of the horse multiple times larger than her size, Saria began to fumble her words.

"W-What? No I don't think that's a very good ideaaahhh!"

She was suddenly picked off the ground.

"Come on! It's fun!"

Gotter placed her on the horse's saddle despite her objections.

"W-w-wait a minute! I've never done this alooooneee!"

With a quick slap to the horse's rear, the majestic beast took off with Saria on its back, fast as the winds of Hyrule.

"AAAAAAHHH HOW DO I STOP THIS THING?!"

It seemed like things were going to get a little more lively around here.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Ok so I realize that I've been adding a lot of elements in the story that aren't canon so I'll be mentioning some of the intentional deviations. **

**1\. This Saria is from a timeline where OoT Link chooses not to return to the past after defeating Ganon**

**2\. The master sword is not placed in front of the Deku Tree but in Saria's special spot **

**3\. (I was going to mention it in a later chapter but in case people are confused) The Deku Tree doesn't know about Link's current status because Zelda did not personally deliver the Master Sword to the Lost Woods. Pressed for time, she sent the Sheikah to bring the Master Sword to the Lost Woods instead of them bringing Link to the Shrine of Ressurection. Zelda brings him there herself then immediately goes off to temporarily seal Ganon. **

**I'll try to only break canon when it helps to further the story hehe. Though I think you'll find a few more deviations in this chapter. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy.**

**PS, in case it wasn't clear. **

**...**

**The 3 periods means that the scene has changed or a significant amount of time has passed.**

* * *

If someone told Saria a few days ago that she'd one day be working in a Hylian stable after being flung into the far and messed up future, there was almost no chance she'd believe them. Though here she was cutting grass and making hay. Shoveling dung and earning pay. All the while waiting out the inevitable storm that was Ganon in the horizon.

At first it was absolutely grueling…

Her body was used to living as a child of the forest, and the daily activities of the Kokiri consisted of playing games, having fun, and snacking on nuts. Nothing like what was expected from her here among the Hylians. Their tools alone were quite heavy, what more the crates of food and supplies that needed to be hauled into the storage room. She had always been good with animals, (does not apply when riding them) so she would think that grooming and bathing the horses would be a simple, if not fun task, however she failed to take into account the sheer size of Hylian horses. They towered over her and just reaching the top of their heads proved to be a massive chore.

Apparently the body of a child, was ill suited for stable work.

At the end of most days, her body would be on the verge of collapse and pure exhaustion. Horse dung was heavier than she thought and the smell.. Goddesses above.. The amount of things that needed hauling around here was unreal.. Was this what Malon had to go through every day? That girl must have been an absolute juggernaut.. No wonder Link was so afraid to make her angry.

At times, Ember would let her man the front desk and this was a job that she could handle with confidence as long as she had a stool under her feet. For some reason the patrons really seemed to like her…

"Welcome to the Riverside Stable sir! Would you like to register your horse?"

"So cute…"

"What was that sir?"

"Nothing! I'd like to register these two please!"

The days came and went in the blink of an eye. Even though the work was tiring, it was a good distraction from the reality that the end of the world was coming.

It was after her first year working in the stable when she noticed a few odd changes.

At some point her body started to get used to all the labour. Her once silky smooth hands became rough around the edges. Wasn't good for show but it helped keep her palms from aching too much when carrying around all the stable's goods. Her petite frame soon changed as well. Her arms and legs gained some kind of mild muscle definition when before, she was as smooth as a baby's butt. And it felt strange to think about but even grooming the horses got much easier after some time.

Was she.. Getting taller?

Every now and then, Beedle would return to Riverside Stable and Saria would always feel a pang of excitement whenever she thought about the goodies he had to sell. Speaking of Beedle, apparently the Lynel toys he had didn't sell very well due to the fact that the creatures themselves were monsters parents told stories of to scare their kids at night. According to Beedle, he met another traveling merchant one night who told him it was a good idea. She didn't ask further.

Her salary from work wasn't a lot.. though she didn't complain. After all, her living expenses were already taken care of. Ember still gave her a small amount to use for some personal luxuries however and she was immensely grateful. She used the few rupees she had on the odd snack Beedle brought from Zora's Domain or Gerudo Desert, but after a year of work, she had saved up the rupees to purchase something that she had been eyeing in the merchant's stock for quite some time. It was simply a piece of wood, but in the right hands it could be considered a deadly weapon. She'd seen Link use it on multiple occasions. After all, he used the same kind of weapon to save her from Phantom Ganon all those years ago. The Fairy Bow.

Keep in mind that this was no Fairy bow. Nor was it anything like the ones you'll see the royal guards of Hyrule use, but the craftsmanship was pretty decent considering the price and the materials that were used to make it. Smooth oak with the handle wrapped in leather. Elaborate carvings along the edges and a fine silk bowstring. There was a time when Saria would never even think of using a weapon, however times have changed and there is scarcely a safe place in Hyrule anymore. Recently Gotter had been seeing stray Bokoblin roaming near the stable roads. It seems they've been getting bolder these days… Better to be prepared in case she ever had to face off with one.

Whenever she had time to spare after work, the emerald haired girl would head towards the fields for some target practice. There was a lone tree in the vast expanse of space that was perfect for it. Being a child of the forest, it still pained her to stick arrows into the trees for no good reason so she hung a board with a target painted onto it from one of the branches.

At first using the bow was, as all things are at first, difficult.. Seeing Link handle his bow in the past gave her some false impressions. He drew the weapon with ease and could even hit perfect shots on horseback if the stories he used to tell her were to be believed. She, on the other hand had trouble even pulling the bowstring. It was a lot harder than it looked.. She used so much of her strength to pull back the string that her arms would shake from the struggle and affect her aim. Even if she built up some strength and endurance from her stable work. It looks like she'd have to get stronger still to use the bow properly.

"Come on! Hrrrghhh! Why won't this dumb string budge?!" It took all she had to fire her first shot.

'SNAP!'

Not knowing how to hold a bow properly, the string struck her wrist as soon as she released it.

"YIIAAAAA!"

None of her shots hit the mark that first day.

…

Saria gazed at her own reflection in the mirror. How long had she been staring at herself..?

Two years have passed since Saria had begun living in the Riverwood Stable and the changes in her body had been significant enough for her to finally take notice. In regards to her height, she was sure of it.. she was getting taller. She had to have grown at least ten centimeters during her stay. Not only that but her facial features had been slowly changing as well. Her cheeks and jaw bone had become more defined and shapely whereas before it could have been described as smooth and round. But the strangest development of all had to have been the two lumps of flesh that have begun to protrude from her chest. From her observations, grown Hylian women like Malon and Princess Zelda had these plump mounds on their bodies as well. Hers couldn't even compare to theirs.. and even then, not Malon's nor Zelda's could hold a candle to the twin mountains that Impa and Nabooru had. At the time Saria had shrugged it off as a racial trait that Kokiri girls didn't share with the other denizens of Hyrule, though now she didn't know what to think.

Slowly she raised her hands to feel the two modest hills that grew on her own chest but was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a friend.

"Saria breakfast is rea-"

Ember enters the stable only to be greeted with the sight of his adolescent worker groping her own womanly parts.

"Err.. uhm.. Saria?"

"Yes sir Ember?" The girl before him spoke casually as if there wasn't anything off about the situation. Her hands were still on her chest.

Silence followed in the following moments as Ember tried to process what was going on.

"Did you need something sir?" Saria cocked her head to the side as she spied his uneasy expression.

"N-Nothing.. I-uhh.. There's porridge outside if you're hungry."

With that the stable owner was out of there like the wind. He'd have to talk with Parcy about this sometime.

Despite how strange it was for Saria to be experiencing puberty after years of eternal childhood. The Hylians around her weren't surprised at all. Understandable since none of them knew she was Kokiri. But could she even be considered a Kokiri child at this point? Memories of her time with the Deku Tree resurfaced…

"I can no longer sense a connection between you and the forest.."

Could this have been the explanation for that..? Was she no longer a child of the forest? To the others she was undoubtedly Hylian but she was sure that it wasn't the case.. until now. Best not to think about it too much.

A year of practice really makes a difference. Saria no longer had any problems hitting her target using her bow as long as:

A) She had ample time to aim and prepare a shot

B) Her target stood still

She still had a long way to go if she ever hoped to fend off Ganon's monsters with it, let alone reach Link's level of proficiency but hey, at least there were signs of improvement. Ember even allowed her to go hunting for the stable as long as she didn't wander off too far on her own. Across the river at the back of the stable, she would at times spot deer.

Some forest sage she was.. To be hunting and eating the creatures of the forest.. Though then again, she wasn't even sure what she was at this point and also those Venison meat skewers Gotter makes are just too delicious… Finding arrows was never really much of a problem.. It took a while to learn the process but Beedle once taught her how to make her own arrows using spare wood, stone, and Cucco feathers. Be it out of the kindness of his own heart or a marketing strategy in order to sell her an all purpose knife for crafting the arrows, she was grateful either way.

Speaking of meat, at times after work, Ember would gather the patrons outside for a bonfire barbecue. Those were truly fun times. The older adventurers would indulge in some wine while everyone else told stories under the moonlit sky with some fine meat to enjoy them with.

"Hey Saria, why don't you tell us a story?" Edd, one of the younger travelers spoke up after a moment of silence.

"O-Oh! um.. I'm not too great at telling them..." Twiddling her fingers, the young girl tried her best to divert attention away from her.

"C'mon! It could be anything! Even just a funny little tale." The young man insisted.

"Well I suppose I do know this one story.. Have you ever heard of the Hero of Time?"

…

After her third year of living in this doomed future, Saria had grown enough to be able to better ride and control those huge Hylian horses. After taking care of them for so long it was only right that they would let her go on a little joyride from time to time. Ember let her ride around the general area of Hyrule Field as long as she kept a good distance from Hyrule Castle.

She had grown especially fond of one of the horses. Perhaps it was its smooth auburn hide that reminded her so much of a certain hero's horse. Though the color of its hide was a shade darker, she was almost tempted to start calling her Epona. The horse already had a name however and she wanted to respect it. "Kana"

Saria's body had continued to mature. It was a growth that she could not understand or explain. At some point, Ember asked Parcy, a grown Hylian woman and a frequent patron to the stable, to have a talk with Saria about growing up and what to expect from her body. It was a truly enlightening experience for the former Kokiri.

"So our breasts.. Why do we even have them?" Saria inquired rather innocently while staring down at her now slightly larger assets.

"Ohh.. Erm.. Well.." Parcy struggled to sugarcoat her answer. "Well I guess newborn babies use them for… Erm actually forget I said that.. Well maybe it's to sedu- … Actually no that's worse."

Parcy refrained from talking about the birds and the bees for now. It seemed this girl was even more clueless than she thought.

...

Ember, seeing Saria's growing prowess with the bow began to rely on her to keep the horses safe from wolves and other beasts. At times she'd even be charged with regulating the chuchu jelly population near the roads. A job that the others in the stable had grown weary of. It wasn't too dangerous. The blue variants were the weakest ones and though they were still classified as monsters, they were mostly just pests unless an enormous amount of them were grouped together.

She was starting to get used to this life.. The progress she was making with her work and her skills began to feel very satisfying. That is, compared to the everlasting routine of relaxation and play she experienced as a Kokiri.

…

Four years. It's been four years since Saria had began her life here and compared to what she was like when she first began, she could confidently say that she had changed exponentially. At this point it was obvious that she couldn't be called or be seen as a child anymore. For one thing, she was taller. Much taller than she ever expected to be anyway. Compared to the average adult female, she was still on the shorter side but it was still a far cry from her child-like stature years ago. A good estimate of her biological age when she first started would be around twelve years old. Now she should be around sixteen, nearing seventeen. Of course she was actually much older.

She had made it a point to keep her hair short all these years. She didn't want to part with her old headband however the increase in her head size gave her little choice. As a result the overall style of her hair looked messier or at the very least, it wasn't as perfectly shaped as it was before. Loose strands of hair hung about here and there and her bangs would at times cover her eyes.

Her choice of clothing as well has stayed true to the theme of green. A hooded Hylian styled tunic suited for rigorous physical activity. A belt wrapped around her waist, pouches of whatever supplies she deemed useful lined it. When needed, there would be a leather strap around her shoulder that secured her prized bow at her back. She would also sport slim work boots and fingerless gloves built for archers.

Unbeknownst to herself, Saria had actually become quite popular amongst the travelers that frequent the stable. An exceedingly beautiful young maiden blessed by Faron with vibrant emerald hair. A pigment that was quite unusual to possess naturally. Unsurprisingly some of the ambitious young boys who pursued their dreams of becoming adventurers saw her as the princess of their story. Ember had to chase them away like hungry dogs to stop their advances. Saria was far to dense and innocent when it came to these things. That, and he had seen what happens to young adventurers too bold for their own good… It was better if she didn't grow too attached with any of them.

…

"Oh sweet Saria, come with me and I'll show you the world! From the shifting sands of Gerudo Desert, to the high canyons of Akkala. I'll defeat any monster that gets in the way of you and I!"

"Ehh..?" The young lady of the stable stared blankly, clearly lost.

Ember felt like it was his duty as an elder and as Saria's boss to intervene.

"GET LOST KID!"

…

Seeing her attachment with one of the horses, Ember decided to let her have Kana as a gift for her years of service. The previous owner of the horse never came back for it so he had to assume the worst. It wasn't as if horses were in short supply these days.

Relatively speaking, Saria had not known them for long. Not as long as the Kokiri anyway, but every day the people of the stable began to feel more and more like her extended family.

Sunset in Hyrule Field was a sight to behold. From any viewpoint the scenery would look good enough to paint. Hues of gold and orange, spread across Hyrule. After a hard day's work, she didn't know what it was that compelled her to ride out into the vast expanse of grass under the setting sun.

"I'm heading out!" Saria called into the stable.

From inside a voice called back, "Before you go, could you come here for a minute Saria?"

She stepped inside the stable feeling the wooden boards under the soles of her boots. Her home for the most part of four years, now approaching five. Perhaps if the world were to end, she wouldn't mind being here when it happens.

A familiar figure from the far end of the stable tossed something towards her. Quickly catching it with one hand, the former Kokiri gazed at the lengthy object and found it to be a simple dagger. It seemed quite ordinary though it felt much lighter than it looked. Slowly drawing the blade from its sheath, shining steel was soon revealed.

"Keep it." The voice of her caretaker and employer felt warm as always. "If you're going to keep heading out into the wilds like this, It would be better if you had something other than your bow to protect yourself with."

There was no need for words. Saria knew the man long enough to know that he preferred to keep things short and simple. With a grateful smile she tied the dagger to her waist with some spare leather strips and turned around towards the exit. Stopping herself before she stepped out, she spoke back to him.

"Thank you sir.."

Ember watched her head out into the wilds. It seemed like every day she would wander farther and farther from what was considered to be the "safe" area surrounding the stable. Despite his warnings she had continued to ride into more dangerous territories. Her skill with a bow was commendable but there are things out there that were much more than she could handle.

Stifling his worry for now, he let out a deep sigh putting a hand to his head.

"As long as she stays away from that damned castle.."

Saria rode along Hyrule Field on the back of her horse until she reached the top of a steep hill on the grassy plains. The view was as beautiful as ever to say the least, save for one stain on the horizon. The darkness engulfing Hyrule Castle.

Ember had told her countless times to stay away from the castle. Apparently the possessed evil machines called Guardians roamed the areas close to it. Even now from the top of this hill, she could see the ominous spider-like automatons wandering in the distance. Just searching for any living creature to blast into oblivion. This was as far as she could get without risking her life.

Dismounting Kana, Saria lets herself fall backwards into the soft embrace of the lush green grass. This was a good spot. A place where she could be alone, a place where nothing but the sound of the wind in her ears could be heard, a place where she could be at peace. Once again her mind drifted towards her best friend and the memories they shared in this field.

…

"Ok you can open your eyes now."

The little Kokiri Saria wore a pained expression, her eyes shut tight with all her might, but at the request of her most trusted she slowly opened one of her eyes to take a peek.

Greeted with the unfamiliar sight of Hyrule field, the vast expanse of uncharted territory proved to be quite shocking. A seemingly endless sea of green.

"I'm.. actually outside the forest.." The little Kokiri was too distracted by the situation to notice another small detail. "I.. I'm not dead!" she placed her hands on her cheeks, feeling her own face and body to reassure herself of her own existence in this foreign world.

With his hands on his hips, the hero of time let out a tired huff, "Saria.. If I believed that there was even the slightest chance that you could die by stepping out of the forest, I would have never let you go."

The girl looked down, brows furrowed, "So then the Kokiri were believing in a lie this whole time..?"

"Err.. well the Deku Tree made you think so for your own good you see!" Link clawed at his hair trying to explain the situation, "There are plenty of dangerous monsters and people in Hyrule and he didn't wa-"

"Yeah yeah I think I can see the reasoning behind it.." Saria interrupted with a dry tone in her voice, "Still.. Don't you think it's kind of extreme to say that we'd die if we ever went outside?"

Link continued to play with his hair as he thought. He looked towards the far reaches of Hyrule Field as he replied "Mido may follow the Deku Tree's orders to the letter but do you really think that the other Kokiri wouldn't get curious..?"

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Saria played with her fingers contemplating the thought.

Silence followed. The idea of any of the Kokiri wandering too far from home and getting swarmed by Stalchildren was more than enough to make the atmosphere dreary. Link was the first to speak up once more.

"Well now that you're finally out, why don't we get this show on the road. I promised Malon we'd be at the ranch before nightfall." Pulling a familiar ocarina, the young man began to play a tune reminiscent of the said ranch and the young maiden who managed its affairs.

It wasn't long before the sound of hoof beats could be heard from the distance. Epona galloped towards the two, her majestic form accompanied by the scenery of Hyrule Field was a sight to behold. Link looked upon the beast with a warm smile as if greeting an old friend. The little girl beside him however, was less enthusiastic. Climbing onto the horse's saddle, Link stretched an arm out towards his best friend.

"C'mon then, grab on."

Saria made no moves to follow through with his request.

"Saria..?"

Still she did not budge, gazing towards Epona with relative unease. Seeing her fear brought back thoughts of the past, of the Forest Temple and the horrors within. This situation was nothing like back then, but if the hero of time could help it, he would do whatever he could to wipe that expression off her face.

"It's alright.." Link met her eyes with a smile that washed her nerves away, "Trust me.. If I believed that there was even the slightest chance that you could get hurt, I would never let you go."

His confidence was more than a little reassuring. Saria's better sense told her that it would be naive to think that nothing unfortunate could happen, but the way Link spoke to her and reassured her made it seem like he could protect her from all the trouble this world had to offer.

Slowly she reached out to take his hand. As soon as she took hold of it, he yanked her up with relative ease and sat her down in front of him. Flustered at first by the thought of being between his arms as he grasped Epona's reins, any and all feelings of embarrassment were quickly thrown out the window as soon as Link motioned for Epona to take off.

"Hiyaa! Lets go girl!" He encouraged his steed, and almost immediately, Epona was galloping at full speed.

Saria felt her chest pounding at the excitement of going so fast across Hyrule Field, what was it that was making her heart race so much? She felt Link pressed up against her back, his chest expanding and contracting along with his breath. Strong arms at both of her sides. He had grown so much over the years literally dwarfing her at this point when at one point in their lives, they stood at the same size. Whatever it was she was feeling, she knew that it was not fear. With her best friend at her side, how could she ever be afraid.

…

Chuckling at the memory of a past life, the now physically matured Kokiri found it satisfying to see how far she had come on her own. Riding horses and slaying monsters.. Never in a million years would she have thought that things would end up this way. If only Link could see her now.. Still lying on the grass, her sights were set on the golden sky above. Everything has changed, yet the sky stays the same.. As beautiful as it was the day she was born into the world. She too has changed much in the past few years, and yet her memories remain. She missed them dearly but it was doubtful that she would ever see her old friends again. She had nearly five years to realize and accept this fact. Nearly five years to accept the fact that Ganon was coming back to a Hyrule without a Hero of Time to protect it.

Still. It has been quite the experience doing things mostly on her own and making new friends. Living with Hylians and with new people to call family.

If the world were to end tomorrow, she wouldn't mind spending her last day in the stable.

* * *

**I apologize if the events in this chapter went by quickly. I didn't want to deviate too much from the main focus of this story which begins primarily when Link makes his appearance. I was originally going to skip this exposition chapter completely and timeskip immediately to a grown up Saria. I decided to add this chapter though just so you know the gist of what happened in the past few years. If you're wondering about why the Kokiri can exist out of the forest, I remember the credits of OoT where the Kokiri kids are seen during the celebration in LonLon Ranch. So I just made something up. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

Saria had managed to make it back to the stable before nightfall. She had rode quite quickly to get back before dark. Before heading inside she took Kana to the back of the stable and tied her reins to a tree next to the river so the beast could get a drink of water.

"Thanks girl. Get some rest for now, I'll be back after dinner." She ran her fingers along Kana's fine mane before rubbing her nose against the horse's cheek and skipping to the stable.

...

It was a slow evening with not a single patron staying over.. Though it was for good reason, after all.. The blood moon was scheduled to make an appearance tonight.

"Here ya go. Dinner is served!" Placing a large plate on the center of the dining table, Gotter looked at his latest culinary masterpiece with pride and joy.

Parcy stared at the steaming dish with a glaring curiosity, "Is that.. a pumpkin?"

"A meat stuffed pumpkin!" The large man interjected.

"We had some brought in from Kakariko." Ember commented from the side.

Saria gazed at the plump fruit in front of her. The insides have been carved out and in its place an assortment of meats covered with stew. It looked strange but smelled delicious.

"Well whatever, let's just dig in already. I'm starving!"

With that, Parcy was the first to get a serving from inside the stuffed pumpkin. Its strong smell spread throughout the entire stable.

"Hey! This is pretty good!" Parcy continued to devour her meal ravenously.

"So.. Parcy have you heard anything about the rise in the monster population?" Ember decided to bring up the subject.

Gulping down the stew in her cheeks, the young woman began to speak less enthusiastically, a dry element in her voice.

"Apparently it's not just here.. Akkala, Zora's Domain, Gerudo Desert, there have been more monsters, more often.. It ain't just that either. They've also been acting more aggressive lately. Something's got them all riled up… Just last week there was an attack on the roads right outside Hateno."

Saria felt her tummy begin churn. Anxiety at the thought of the land's monsters growing stronger. The others may not realize it, but that could only mean that Ganon was getting closer to finally breaking free from the princess's magic. This world is far from prepared for his arrival.. Scattered settlements and cities with barely enough military force to keep the lands safe from his minions alone.. When the wielder of the Triforce of Power is freed, no one would stand a chance. They would all be wiped out…

"Saria..?" A familiar voice spoke to her.

"H-Huh? O-Oh yes sir Ember?" The young girl broke free from her troublesome thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking of such things.. After all, it's not like there's anything she could do about it. Best to just focus on the things that were within the realm of possibility for her.

"You seemed a little out of it a moment ago. Is there something bothering you?"

Perceptive as ever, the owner of the stable was putting his fatherly side on display again. The other two members of her pseudo family turned their attention towards her as well.

"No no! Uhh hehe don't worry about it you guys, I was just thinking about something…" Feeling a bit embarrassed that she was caught staring into space, the former Kokiri looks down between her legs with a slight flush of red on her cheeks.

Seeing this, Parcy flashed her a devilish grin, "Ahhh soooo… sweet innocent Saria has a little crush?"

"What?! That's no-"

"Who is it? Is it Haku? That boy always was fond of you.. And I gotta admit he's quite handsome."

"You've got it all wrong! I-"

"Ahh young love… I'd better be the first person you invite to your wedding!"

"PARCY!"

Both Ember and Gotter couldn't help but chuckle as the two young women continue to banter.

"Aw that's right boss," Gotter regarded his long time friend. "I forgot to put out the fire outside." Getting up from his seat, the large man took long strides towards the entrance of the stable.

Meanwhile the other two were still going at it..

"Saria has a boyfriend~!"

"I do not!"

"Then what were you so embarrassed about?"

"Well… That's.. None of your business!"

"No answer means yes sweetie! Hahahaha!"

Ember watched them go back and forth but made up his mind in thinking that it was probably time to intervene.

"Come now Saria.. There's nothing wrong with taking an interest in boys." He quipped from the side with a smile.

"What? Sir Ember not you too.." Saria looked at him in disbelief.

Bursting in laughter, Parcy had to put a hand on her aching belly.

"Ha! See even the manager agre… Gotter?"

Parcy stood still. It was as if her train of thought had come across a 50 foot roadblock as she stared blankly at the stable's entrance. The other two present in the room turned to look at what had caught her attention.

"Parcy what are you…" As Saria turned her head, the figure of Gotter came into view. He took one slow step after another, trudging closer to them without saying a word. A blank, empty stare plastered on his face. His lips were moving as if he was trying to say something, but no words came.

"Gotter? What's wrong?" Ember stood up to take a closer look but before he could even take a single step, Gotter fell and crashed face first into the wooden boards. What they saw next would send all three present into a panic.

Arrows.. Quite a number of them, lodged into the poor man's back. Blood was beginning to seep outwards forming a puddle on the ground.

"By the Goddesses! Gotter!" Ember quickly moved to help his worker but before he could, Parcy put her arms around him, effectively restraining the man with a bear hug.

"NO! Don't get close to the entrances!" Throwing Ember to the side, Parcy rushed towards one of the stable beds, flipped it over to its side and began pushing it towards the entrance. Looking towards the others in the room, she tried to get the their attention.

"Ember do the same for the other entrance! Saria! Help me with this!" When no help came, Parcy lifted her head, only to find the emerald haired girl frozen in place. Her shoulders and jaw quaking in fear, her eyes twitching and her breathing uneven. Staring at the unmoving body of Gotter and the bright red that covered him. Even considering everything that she had been through, not once had she actually seen anyone in this condition. When Ganon's monsters took over Kokiri Forest, it was a miracle that the Kokiri were able to stay safe inside their homes. Even while she was trapped in the Forest Temple, she was a captive not to be touched or harmed in any way. Never had she seen so much blood.. There was so much blood…

"SARIA!"

As if waking from a dream, or rather a terrible nightmare, Saria looked straight at Parcy who called out to her. Fear lined her expression, eyes that were desperate for someone to tell her that everything will be alright.

"I know you're scared.. But you have to get over here. I need you to focus! Now keep your head down and help me get this thing to the entrance."

Slowly but surely, Saria began to move her quivering legs. Crouching down and moving behind the bed, she pushed with all her might to get the bed over to the entrance. Consciously trying to keep Gotter out of her field of vision while doing so. She could feel tears threatening to spill out but now wasn't the time.. She needed to stay alert.

Ember successfully covered the other entrance of the stable on his own and once they had some cover from the outside, he crawled over to check on Gotter's condition.

No pulse. No breath. Nothing but a cold vessel that once housed the soul of a dear friend.

"Dammit!" Was the only word the grieving man could muster as he struck the floor with a closed fist. Shaking in what seemed to be anger or regret.

It was the first time Saria had ever seen the man so emotional.

"How is he..?" Parcy had to ask although it seemed quite certain what the answer would be. Sure enough the stable owner shook his head from side to side as a way to confirm the worst.

A few moments of tense silence passed as the three tried to process what was happening. Saria and Parcy were sitting with their backs pressed against the hardwood bed acting as a shield from the outside. Once again Saria had appeared to have slipped into a daze while Parcy was clenching her teeth. Taking a deep breath, the young adventurer, moved her head to the side and with one eye took a peek into the darkness outside. It was quiet.. seemed just like any other night if not for one horrific detail.

Over the hill nearest to the stable, right at the very top covering the horizon with their silhouettes stood dozens of Bokoblins. Some armed with clubs and others with crude bows and arrows. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened to Gotter.. Parcy's eyes went wide in fear, however nothing could have prepared her from what she was about to see next. Pushing others in the group of monsters aside, a tremendously huge creature began to make its way to the frontlines. The echoing footsteps of the creature, proof of its size.

"G-Goddesses help us…" Parcy could barely keep her composure at the sight of the beast.

A Silver Moblin. Said to be as rare as they were powerful and dangerous.

Curiosity now taking control of her fear, Saria took a little peek of her own taking in the brutish forms of the monsters.

"W-Why..? This area was supposed to be safe.. It.. was.. supposed.. to.."

Saria was having trouble controlling the air flow of her body. Panic was starting to set in.

Suddenly the sound of whining and neighing erupted from outside, along with the foreign grunts of Bokoblins.

"That must be it… They're after the horses." Ember whispered as he clenched his fists in frustration.

True enough, another peek outside revealed the monsters reigning the stable's horses over towards their presumed leader in the Silver Moblin. As business was slow at the moment, there were only about four in their care.

"Those bastards.." Parcy gritted her teeth, venom from her lips with every word. "It must be that silver one. Monsters grow much more confident with a leader."

Bokoblins and Moblins have been known to attack travelers that wander too far for their own good. But to attack a settlement outright like this wasn't normal, especially given the relatively peaceful location of the Riverside Stable.

"W-What do we do..?" A frightened Saria was searching for any kind of reassurance. Huddled into a ball behind their improvised barrier in the form of a bed.

Looking outside once more, Parcy replied, "They're being pretty passive at the moment. Probably because they're confident with those numbers." Seeing Saria's disgruntled appearance, it seemed as if Parcy was hesitant at first to continue but kept going anyway, "Saria.. I know it's difficult but I'm going to need you to get your bow."

The former Kokiri slowly turned her head towards one of the corners of the stable where her bow leaned against the wall. Eyes going wide at the realization.

"We're going to fight them..?!

Parcy's expression left no room for doubt and yet Saria sat in disbelief at the notion of taking on the horde of monsters outside.

"Believe me.. I would love to resolve this another way but I have a feeling that they're not going to give us much of a choice." The seasoned adventurer had seen what the pig-like creatures are capable of.. Their cruelty knew no bounds. After they had secured the horses, there was no doubt that they would come for them next.

Saria's body continued to tremble. How could she be expected to use a bow when she couldn't even keep her hands still?

"No.. no no no I can't!" She began to ramble in a panic, terror overcoming her. "W-We're all going to die if we fight! We can't ke-"

"SARIA!" The sound of Parcy's voice rang in her ears. Placing her hands on Saria's shoulders and looking her straight in her eyes, the young yet experienced adventurer softened her voice speaking as a mother would to her dear child..

"I know it's scary… But right now, none of us can afford to be afraid. If any of us have a shot at getting out of here.. We need you."

It took all the willpower she had to stifle her fears. Forcing them down to the deepest parts of her being. She closed her eyes as she bit her lip. After a deep breath, the emerald haired girl composed herself as best as she could. Looking towards her bow once more and steeling herself, Saria kept her head down as she crawled towards her trusty weapon. She heard Parcy whispering for her to be careful. In the corner Ember remained silent, though he wore a clearly pained expression. The loss of one of his oldest friends was bad enough, but now even the rest of his family had to go through this unwarranted stress. Those damn monsters…

As Saria slowly but surely made her way towards her bow, Parcy and Ember worked together to stack beds and other pieces of furniture while keeping out of the enemies' line of sight, creating crude barricades barring the two entrances and the window used as the service counter. All the while a lingering unease swelled in their guts.

The moment Saria got close enough to grab her bow was the moment that the horses were taken into the lines of the enemy, out of sight behind the hill. Once the Bokoblins had what they wanted, all hell broke loose.

The Silver Moblin let out a terrifying roar unlike anything the denizens of the stable had ever heard before. The crows that were out at night flew from their perches on the trees as the ear piercing sound reached their domain.

There was a moment of silence before the storm. Tension filled the bodies and minds of the three Hylians. Terror on their faces as they realized what was about to happen.

A horde descended upon them in the darkness of the night. Smiles littered the faces of their attackers who seemed excited at the thought of helpless prey. Their charge shook the earth beneath their feet, countless footsteps echoing through the field.

Clenching her teeth, Parcy drew her adventurer's sword preparing her mind for what was coming. Ember grabbed the only available weapon, a woodcutter's axe that he kept behind the counter, he was determined to survive this along with everyone else, though he didn't like the odds. Each of the two grown adults stood at the ready beside the two barricaded entrances, Ember at the western entrance and Parcy to the eastern one. Saria stood behind them with her bow at the ready. This was really happening.. The monsters were right at their doorstep.

The crash of bodies piling up against their barricade made Saria jolt in surprise even if she saw it coming. Bokoblins were trying to claw their way inside. The ones foolish enough to poke their heads in through the gaps were quickly impaled or hacked by the two near the entrances.

"Hyaaa!"

"Hraaaggh!"

Blood stained the ground and their clothes as the monsters squealed in agony.

Saria was breathed heavily before letting loose her first arrow aimed at a gap in the barricade. The sound of the arrowhead piercing flesh and sounds of pain came shortly after.

It seemed like the advantage of being the defenders in the siege was much greater than anyone had anticipated as more and more of the foul beasts fell with every slash of the sword and arrow loosed. Even still, the sheer numbers advantage proved to be too much..

It only took one slippery Bokoblin who was able to slip through the crumbling barricade to break their formation. Unable to notice the monster crawl through one of the gaps, Ember continued to try and fend off the others trying to break through.

Without warning, the Bokoblin armed with an old bone dagger leapt onto the man, embedding the blade to the side of his abdomen while pinning him to the ground.

"Raaaagghh!" A scream of pain escaped his lips as his own blood began to pour out from the wound.

"NOOO!" A cry of desperation escaped Saria's lips as she began to take aim at the monster, but at this point all the stress was causing her hands to shake. She couldn't control her aim and despite her target being only a few feet away, couldn't fire a shot. So she stood there, petrified as the Bokoblin raised its arms to murder another member of her family.

Blood splattered in the air.

Thankfully it wasn't Ember's. Parcy stood with her sword stained red breathing heavily. There was blood all over the two adults. All over the stable. Ember lay on the floor groaning due to the stab wound at his side.

"Saria help me with him!" Parcy called out to the young girl. The two ladies took each of his arms over their shoulders as they brought him to the other end of the stable furthest from the barricades. The makeshift barriers weren't going to last much longer. The inhuman noises that were coming from outside, the tearing of wood, gnashing of teeth. They'd break in any second now.

"W-What do we do..?" Saria's expression showed clear signs of terror. Terror with an odd mix of resignation.

Parcy looked towards the young girl trying her best to bandage Ember's wound with whatever scraps of cloth were available and back towards the monsters that had nearly broken through. She wasn't ready to give up just yet, she wasn't going to let them all die here..

In a last ditch effort to get everyone out safely, the adventurer raised her sword and began hacking away at the stable walls. Despite the entire structure being nothing more than a giant tent, cutting through the material that made up the walls proved to be difficult. It made sense that Ember didn't use just any ordinary cloth for his stable. After all, thunderstorms were a frequent occurrence and it wouldn't be good for business if the stable was blown away in the middle of the night. Not to mention burned down at the slightest instance of fire.

The material was heavily reinforced and tough, Parcy was barely making any progress in cutting it.

"Come on! Dammit!" The frustration in her efforts evident in her voice.

After tending to Ember's wound, Saria once again began to fire her bow at the Bokoblins tearing apart and climbing over their reinforcements. It didn't take much longer.. They had made it inside. Two Bokoblins had managed to climb over the barricade and began rushing the lone archer.

Letting loose another arrow, Saria managed to land one straight in the first Bokoblin's chest, stopping it in its tracks, however the second one closed in fast and she didn't have time to draw another arrow. Before the monster got to her however, Parcy rushed in and made quick work of it with a parry and riposte of an experienced warrior.

Pointing back towards the wall, Parcy ordered Saria, "Your turn!"

It took awhile but Parcy had managed to rip a hole in the wall, though it wasn't nearly big enough for a Hylian to fit through.

Quickly getting the message, Saria pulled out the dagger Ember had given her and began cutting through the hole in an attempt to make the gap wider. It was significantly easier to rip through the material now that there was a tear to work with.

More and more Bokoblins were starting to pour into the stable. In twos, in threes, and fours, they came with the intent to capture or kill, yet one by one they fell as Parcy cut through them with a dazzling swordsmanship befitting a royal knight from the olden days of Hyrule. Dirty red blood filled the stable, stains that covered their home with dread.

Saria tugged down with the dagger with all her might. Her shoulders were burning but the adrenaline pumping in her veins kept her from feeling the pain. It only took a few moments but to the people in the stable it might as well have been a lifetime. Saria had finally made a sizeable hole, just enough for a Hylian to just barely slip through.

"Parcy! It's ready!"

Cutting down another Bokoblin, Parcy yelled back, "Go! Get Ember out of here, I'll catch up with you!"

"But!"

"Get out of here!"

Thinking about the safety of her badly hurt father figure, Saria decided to shove her fears away for the time being. Placing Ember's arm over her shoulder, she guides him out of the opening barely slipping through the reinforced fabric. With the clashing and clanging of steel behind her, Saria made to escape without looking back. It was beginning to look bleak for the stable dwellers but down over at the edge of the river behind the stable was a ray of hope, bright enough to make the green haired girl smile despite the situation.

"Kana!" Her elegant steed was standing right where she left it. Thank the goddesses those monsters didn't notice the presence of the stable's finest horse.

Bringing Ember to Kana's side, she could see that the man wasn't holding up very well. Labored breathing, Heavy bleeding, and struggling just to keep consciousness.

It was a struggle just getting him mounted.

Turning around to the sound of footsteps, Saria felt her shoulders relax at the sight of Parcy. The swordswoman was bruised, cut, and bleeding in more than a few places but it was a relief to see her alive regardless. Bokoblins were rustling behind her.

"Do you know the way to Kakariko?" Parcy wasted no time getting straight to business between heavy breaths.

"I've never gone myself bu-"

"Head west, cross the river then follow the road until you reach the top of the mountain to the right. Ride as fast as you can and don't look back!"

Seeing the countless amount of monsters rushing towards them, Saria's eyes went wide.

"Hop on!" Saria extended an arm towards her. She made no move to take it..

Saria gazed upon the face of her good friend. It was quite strange given the situation to see someone with a smile so genuine. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't look back…"

Parcy slapped the horse's rear with all her might and by instinct the beast ran off in the opposite direction away from the approaching monsters.

"Wha-? NO!" Saria tugged on Kana's reins to try and get her to turn around but then arrows began whizzing through the air around her. Some dangerously close to hitting their mark. The Bokoblin archers were now in range.

"I said don't look back!" A dead serious Parcy yelled from her position, trying her best to deflect and avoid the arrows on foot.

Tears.. Once again, they were falling. Saria rode off into the night pressuring Kana to gallop as fast as she could. Her whole body was trembling at the thought of leaving Parcy alone with those monsters. There was an immense pain wrapped in her expression as she did the only thing she could do in a situation that was out of her control.

Close her heart to it.

...

Seeing Ember and Saria disappear into the distance was a huge relief for Parcy. But with that relief came another to take its place.

Fear.

No matter how strong of a horse Kana was, there was just no way that she could have carried 3 grown Hylians up the mountains of Kakariko with monsters on their tail. She did the right thing by staying behind. But now was the time to face the consequences of her decision. The tradeoff for the lives of her dear friends.

Three of the Bokoblins were already mounted on the stable's horses. Giving chase to the two Hylians that had escaped. Rage filled the eyes of the adventurer as she realized their intent.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Picking a melon sized rock from the ground, she took aim at the Bokoblin riders hoping to pass her by and with great accuracy and some luck, knocked one of the monsters off the horse's saddle. Dark blood gushing from its crippled face.

Two riders remained.

With all her might she raised her longsword up above her head and cast it towards another one of the bokoblin riders.

"Rrraaaagh!"

The iron blade cleaved though the bokoblin's neck leaving a gash that nearly cut down to the torso. Before she could even turn her attention to the last of the riders, Parcy's eyes went wide when she saw that it had already ridden too far for her to stop. She could only pray to the goddesses that Saria and Ember would be alright.

Then she felt it. The rumbling of the earth beneath her. The shaking of the stones and the shifting of the soil. Heavy, lumbering footsteps getting closer and closer. The silver Moblin… It's figure luminescent under the moonlight.

Seeing the beast approach her, staring her down with those blood red eyes filled Parcy with an almost supernatural fear. Her body refused to move, her legs were quivering beneath her as one thought kept pushing itself to the front of her mind.

She was going to die.

The enormous monster had a mighty blade strapped to its back, however it made no moves to draw it. The Moblin subspecies merely continued to take one step after another until it stood only a foot or two away from the woman frozen in fear. For a few moments they just stood there as if waiting for the other to make the first move.

Parcy took the initiative.

Shaking all the feelings of dread from her bones the seasoned adventurer mustered all the strength she had left to draw a spare dagger she kept in her rear belt strap. She'd fight till the bitter end if this was how it was going to be. Jumping towards the monster with great speed, she drove her blade into its right shoulder in an attempt to cut open its neck. But as quickly as her determination was brought to her just moments before, in the same fashion it was taken away.

Her weapon could not even pierce its hide.

Before she could even land on the ground once more, she felt powerful fingers wrap around her neck. She was being held above the ground. Kicking around and flailing, Parcy used her dagger to stab at the arm of the beast that was slowly cutting off her air supply.

It was no use. The iron blade had no effect on it.

Eventually she stopped resisting. Her thoughts drifted elsewhere. Wondering if her friends had made it out to safety. She must have looked like a mess, bloodshot eyes, leaking saliva, gasping for any trace of oxygen. But at the final moment as Parcy looked up to the stars, the hour of the blood moon ended and she couldn't help but feel at peace at the sight of such a splendid night.

With a crack and a thud, it ended in silence.

...

Saria rode on through the night. Behind she could feel Ember pressed up against her, the moist warmth of his blood seeping into her back. It was clear that he was having trouble staying conscious on horseback.

She had to make it to Kakariko faster.

Suddenly she felt the pressure on her back slip away and heard a resounding thud behind her.

Ember had fallen off.

…

Saria pulled the middle aged Hylian under some trees as she set him up to lean against the trunk. He was losing so much blood.

"Sir I know it's hard but you have to stay awake until we get to Kakariko Village!"

"No.. no.. I'm done.." his voice was weak and barely distinguishable. "Saria.. you need to get out of here…"

Hearing him say those words. She couldn't explain why but they riled Saria up.

"What are you talking about?! We're so close! Come on sir we need to g-"

_Thwack!_

At that moment, Saria felt a sharp pain on the side of her head. Her vision became blurry yet she tried to focus in on a new figure that stood before her. A lone Bokoblin, ravenous eyes and a club in its hand. Her head was spinning, drops of blood trickled down from her temple. Before she even had the chance to recover, she felt the monster tackle her to the ground. Despite the creature having a smaller form than most monsters, it had no trouble knocking over the petite girl. Saria struggled against the bokoblin's grip, it had her pinned with her back against the grass. She mustered all the strength she could find to try and pull out the dagger tied to her belt but to no avail. The bokoblin held a tight grip over her arms and kept the rest of her body at bay with its body weight.

"Saria.." Ember's weak call rang out from the side. His injuries rendered him useless in this situation.

The boar-like creature relished in her helplessness. With a sickening smile and inhuman chuckle, it brought its face down until it was right in front of her own.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream out into the world that had been so cruel to her. To voice out frustrations that would never be heard. Not a sound escaped her lips as silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

Suddenly there came a wave of warmth.

Blood, though it wasn't hers.

Suddenly, the now lifeless body of the bokoblin came down upon her, moist flesh collapsing on top of her. Shoving the body off in disgust, she quickly turned her head to face the new figure that loomed over her in the night. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust but she could swear that right there hooded under the light of the moon stood a swordsman that wore the face of someone she had once considered to be her best friend.

"Link…?"


End file.
